User talk:AndreEagle17
oh4r49tzn88 Welcome to my talk page, leave your details, talk to me if you need any help, create a section about the topic, always sign at the end of your message (~~~~) and ''please be polite.'' ---- RE: Aliases Thanks Andre. I'll remove more when I get the chance. With Steve Haines, one alias I would leave up there is "Mr. Leisurewear" as both Trevor and Dave refer to him by that. I think abbreviations are acceptable though. If you see any that contain "Mr/Mrs" etc then they can go. SJWalker (talk) 14:49, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Re: Hacking I think it's a good idea, if you create the page I will help. I won't have much time to edit until Friday, though. DocVinewood (talk) 17:48, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Sovereign Yeah, it was a weird one. It's definitely got a tint, it wasn't just a trick of the light. I have saved it in Franklin's safehouse so I'll take it into LSC tonight (my time - busy working at the moment) and see if it appears as a customisation option. I'll keep a lookout for the stock rat-truck. smurfy (coms) 00:29, February 12, 2015 (UTC) : Pretty sure I've seen a stock one in its usual spot at least once. Found a pre-customised one driving around last night when I was running around Sandy Shores testing for female sheriff deputy spawns. smurfy (coms) 00:45, February 12, 2015 (UTC) ::: I've got the stock Rat-Loader pics. My online character owned one. Couldn't find one in Story Mode on a couple of attempts. ::: The Sovereign with the tinted windscreen is VERY interesting. If i go into LSC, the tint disappears. There are certainly no customisation options. When I leave LSC, it is gone for good. I'd say I may have either discovered a bug, or it is a unique variant. Definitely shouldn't be used in the infobox. Going to see if I can find another one before I call it a bug. smurfy (coms) 09:36, February 12, 2015 (UTC) ::::: Nope, not a bug. Looks like that Lost MC rider always spawns with a tinted screen. You can see it on the screenshot I had already put on the Sovereign page of the Paleto Score spawn. As far as the Rossevelt goes, same here, all Story mode versions have no trunk as far as I have seen. smurfy (coms) 20:00, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Roosevelts without trunks You too? I haven't found one with a truck either, i have found it with lots of modifications like different wheels, colors and tires, but never have i found one with the trunk. Might be a glitch, or might be purposed, either way, i like it without a trunk. (talk) | ( ) 15:56, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Rat loaders have never spawned for me at all, but about the sovereigns , i think i have seen one without a tinted window, i will confirm by checking again, but i'm sure i have pulled one over in a sheriff cruiser once, messing around. (talk) | ( ) 16:08, February 12, 2015 (UTC) i love the fact DLC cars spawn on the road, is it just me that still goes 'uuuuuh!' when i see a DLC car on the road? (talk) | ( ) 16:14, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Yes, the huntley is way to common, its more common that the rhapsody, which is a very common american car, its in thousands of films. I have never seen that bentley in my entire life! I think way to many sports cars spawn in Rockford Hills, i know its a rich estate, but its not that rich that everyone owns a rapid gt, furore gt or massacro, its cool though, as it is easy to get hold of a sports car now. I love how the Biff lets paper fall out of it, so much detail! (talk) | ( ) 16:32, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, if only there was more traffic in GTA IV, to make it more like New York. I love that in GTA V, even though there is so much traffic, it doesn't seem to effect you in missions, as the traffic isn't as bad in some missions, i thought i would be really hard to do races and chases, but its no different than last gen! (talk) | ( ) 16:44, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Vehicles in GTA V table Check out Talk:Vehicles in GTA V for my poll on a new vehicles table. :) please vote. (talk) | ( ) 17:56, February 12, 2015 (UTC) RE: Staff picture Thanks for the recommendation Andre. It makes a change from being compared to John Prescott (type him into Google Images and you'll see why), but on Tommy Vercetti's phone Paul was listed as "English Prick", so I hope that wasn't a subtle message, haha. The reason I chose Michael was because I get the feeling when I play GTA V that he's the protagonist I most connect with, since we have the same taste in vehicles (though my favourite executive vehicle is the first gen Oracle) and the same taste in music (his favourite station is Los Santos Rock Radio and so is mine). Thanks for the suggestion though :) SJWalker (talk) 22:18, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Aye, I do. The HD character artworks look so much better. Don't get me wrong, the 3D universe games look great, but since the HD characters are mo-capped by real people they look more "alive". SJWalker (talk) 23:20, February 13, 2015 (UTC) I agree. I was five in 2001 and I guess that with the technology at the time those artworks were considered "revolutionary". The San Andreas artworks were definitely the best of the 3D artworks, they looked much more "lifelike". Vice City's artworks weren't terrible, far from, but San Andreas was a milestone in many ways. SJWalker (talk) 23:33, February 13, 2015 (UTC) I agree. One thing Rockstar have got right with the HD Universe is the artworks. From the glitzy high-life ones of TBoGT to the darker and gritty ones of TLaD, they've captured them perfectly. SJWalker (talk) 23:56, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Holding weapons (take 2) Hey dude. It's been quite a time since I asked you to do gun holding pics. Have you done them? Thanks in advance. LeoBykov (talk) 11:36, February 14, 2015 (UTC) :Just saw the conversation, giving my opinion... :They're unneeded. While the FPS images are not bad since the FPS is a new feature in GTA, an image depicting the character holding the gun, especially the three, will just spam the galleries and make the pages lag even more. There's not even screenshots of guns holding animations from previous games. :Just my opinion though. 12:54, February 14, 2015 (UTC) ::Tip: Open a forum so we can collecte votes about it. 12:59, February 14, 2015 (UTC) ::Sorry for asking you to do this,guys. I would do it myself,but I only have PS3 without any capture card. No,of course,I can upload casual low-quality camera photos,but who will need it? Yeah,maybe I was wrong with requesting taking pics of all characters holding guns. Because holding animations are same,you can simply take Pistol screenshot with Michael, Pump-Action Shotgun with Franklin and etc. That was my suggestion. It's purely your choice to whether do it or not,I can't judge you. LeoBykov (talk) 13:03, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Social Club Hey, i found you on social club! :) (talk) | ( ) 17:55, February 14, 2015 (UTC) I sent you a friend request on R* SC, can you accept it? :) (talk) | ( ) 19:01, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Happy Valentine's Day Hey man. Happy Valentine's. But you won't believe the nonsense I did at work yesterday :( -_-. ( ) 19:15, February 14, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Well, the same secret I've been avoiding to tell one of my female coworkers (the fact that I never had a girlfriend) came out yesterday accidentally when I was busy opening my paycheck. I didn't even study what I was saying because I was opening my paycheck and still remembering bout some cute girl I was talking to yesterday that walked in. Ever since I let the secret out, work has been pure hell. She's been annoying me all night about it -__-. Stupid me xD. ( ) 19:25, February 14, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 : Dam! LOL (talk) | ( ) 19:40, February 14, 2015 (UTC) : Sounds just like what she was doing. She wouldn't stop bugging me saying "oh you suck at getting game" and all that. I'm here like "oh lord have mercy". She tried calling me her best friend and stuff and I'm here like, "she doesn't even reply to me". She was like "oh it's cause you not exciting to talk to". I'm here like "then don't call me your best friend". She also wanted me to buy shoes for her. I'm here like she's just like my Hispanic friend. Both expect me to do things for them while they do nothing for me. The same way I took back my Hispanic friend's gift, the same way she won't be getting a gift from me. Simple as that xD. ( ) 19:44, February 14, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 : @Monkeypolice, I know right! Got me pissed. : But hey Andre, you won't believe that my same Hispanic friend came and betrayed me. Seems like she told my assistant managers bout my text messages to her (they aren't even bad), and my assistant manager told me I need to stop for the best of me, because I can get in some serious trouble for it. Basically, she exposing what I told her not to tell nobody. And we don't even talk bad things. It's crazy how you can do so much for people and they come in stab you in the back like you a nobody. I guess it's time to cut her off, as I expected to happen soon any. ( ) 03:50, February 15, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 : Right and it's crazy how these are things I wouldn't do to her, but she had to do such to me. She straight up backstabbed me. ( ) 15:29, February 15, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 : RE: That is one of my favorite missions in the game, and I think it is among the best missions in the game and most fun moments of Watch Dogs. It is simple and fun. I kinda had a liking for Iraq though and I'm sorry the Viceroys' vehicles cant be kept or at least spawned in the game world. So far, which missions were hard to you? ( ) 00:02, February 17, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 I never did a Digital Trip. I always wondered what they were about. I also gotta check out those Cash Run things and the alien minigame (NVZN). Also, is that mission called "A Pit of Paranoia" (check the wiki). In that mission you got to the Pawnee Trailer Park and you have to identify and knock out two guys with a code, while trying to avoid being spotted. If that's the mission you are talking about, I agree with you on that. I hated that mission. Did you know that Clara dies in the storyline? :( ( ) 02:19, February 17, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Oh yea I hated Damien but to be honest, I think there's only one way to kill Damien, and therefore you can't choose which gun to use on him. But I hated Damien a lot. I took a liking to Iraq and yea it was painful to see Clara die. I also liked T-Bone. Overall, I don't see where the hate in Watch Dogs is coming from. I honestly like its storyline, characters, weapon shooting, hacking, wanted level system and killing gang members. The only thing I hate is the amount of stealth in some missions such as the one where you had to get Badboy through the entire Viceroys building without being spotted, the driving physics and the reputation system. ( ) 02:37, February 17, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 RE: Facebook Sure thing Andre. To be honest I'm more or less giving up on facebook too. I only speak to one person regularly, though I am involved in a few groups. SJWalker (talk) 23:03, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Dang that sucks man! I don't use Facebook either. I only log on often to do some daily things but I don't talk to anyone on there loften. That's why I get none to very little likes on my photos on Facebook. All the people who write on my talk page or messaged me are past people. Anyway, sorry to see you go. Reminds of when I deleted my Instagram. ( ) 23:08, February 17, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 I deleted it because I had very little followers. I never could make it up to 130 followers and I lost more followers than gained. I also got very few likes and barely anyone wanted to follow me. Most people who followed me ended up unfollowing me. I had friends and family that didn't even wanna follow me. Plus the stuff people posted was too negative and stuff for me so I deleted it. As many likes as I used to give some girls, I never got a follow or like from them yet. So that's why I deleted my Insta. ( ) 23:38, February 17, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 I tend to use Twitter more. I can post my moronic ramblings anonymously and I find things more tranquil on there, because you can surround yourself with "like-minded" people. I don't have an Instagram account as I don't have any photos to upload and I am not photogenic at the best of times. I have about 40 photos on my facebook (all taken by others) and I only like about three of them. SJWalker (talk) 23:52, February 17, 2015 (UTC) It is. I recently got sent a friend request from someone at my school who went to prison for sending a hoax bomb threat to a shopping centre to get his brother off work early (I kid you not). If he thinks I'm accepting it he's got another thing coming. At least on Twitter he can't find me. SJWalker (talk) 00:20, February 18, 2015 (UTC) He's not a terrorist, just an idiot. He phoned the police (from a public telephone box) claiming he'd been given a letter detailing the bomb. He got six months in a youth offenders institute for it and it was on the national news. I know my school was full of morons but I never thought they were that moronic. SJWalker (talk) 00:28, February 18, 2015 (UTC) It's quite worrying, really, that someone is prepared to do something like that, especially with the increased terrorist threat in the UK. Incredibly, his mum claimed he was the "victim". SJWalker (talk) 00:40, February 18, 2015 (UTC) I tend to disagree. I find less negative posts on Facebook than on Instagram because I don't check my Home on Facebook like I used to on Insta. I only use Facebook for specific reasons, but none of my social networks are active and lively at all. Even my Twitter is dead. In my honest opinion, social networks aren't for me xD. To me, on Insta, the only way to blend in was if you had more followers than you follow, post good pics and get a lot of likes. I used to post my best pics on Insta at one point and it'd take hours for it to get one like. Waste of time to me xD. ( ) 00:48, February 18, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 PS4 photos I copy all mine to a USB memory stick and save them on my PC. Then upload direct to wiki from there. I don't upload directly from PS4. You can't upload to the wiki direct from the PS4 web browser either. smurfy (coms) 23:54, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Heists Update Hey Andre. Are you sure that Rockstar is planning to release the Heists Update in March? They haven't even released any info about new vehicles, weapons, locations, characters etc that are to be featured. The trailer has been released last year and it's soon March. We haven't heard anything from Rockstar about it. It can't be released in March if up to now we don't know what is to come in the DLC. We don't even know the names of the vehicles seen in the trailer and if that's all of them in the update. I'm just being honest. ( ) 02:03, February 18, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Hi Andre how do I contact the admin to rename my image? Ricorodriguezagency (talk) 16:12, February 18, 2015 (UTC) RE: Actually, that is its name. I'm unsure of why the "(GTA IV)" is in the display title. ( ) 17:39, February 18, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 I'd ask Leon Davis about it since he renamed the page to "The Hater". ( ) 17:42, February 18, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Hey also, that Gabriel guy is adding unlicensed pictures which don't follow the policy. I messaged him about it not even half an hour ago and he's still adding unlicensed images. Should I give him a warning or wait a while? ( ) 18:10, February 18, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Demeanour It is subtly different from behaviour, more specifically "the way a person behaves towards others; conduct". smurfy (coms) 20:10, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Engines What was that? 18:10, February 20, 2015 (UTC) :It is never specified what engine it is, that's why I put the type of fuel it takes. 18:16, February 20, 2015 (UTC) ::Gathering info for a game isn't always about game files, if you use your eyes to look at the engines ingame, you can clearly see what they are, don't just use game files for this info, as Rockstar put only vague info into gamefiles, we have to do our own research. (talk) | ( ) 18:18, February 20, 2015 (UTC) :::That "vague information" is what makes the game exist in the first place. 18:22, February 20, 2015 (UTC) :::::Yes, but is is still vague, it doesn't describe the engine, only shows vague information about its existence. (talk) | ( ) 18:24, February 20, 2015 (UTC) (LCS) All I see is a copy-paste engine texture on every car... 18:36, February 20, 2015 (UTC) ...and how do you know they are evident to have different engines if they all appear the same in game? 18:51, February 20, 2015 (UTC) you're clearly not looking close enough, they appear to me as all different ones, do you even have a next-gen console, as they are clearly all different on next-gen. (talk) | ( ) 18:52, February 20, 2015 (UTC) :Neither did you as the current topic is about GTA LCS' engines. 18:54, February 20, 2015 (UTC) :::So what, applies eitherway, they aren't all the same in GTA II, SA, LSC, VC, VCS etc etc.either (talk) | ( ) 18:56, February 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::Can't see engines in GTA 2, is a topdown game. And "LSC"? btw yeah, they all look the same. Just play any 3D era games (preferably III, VC, LCS and VCS), smash up any two car's fronts and you'll see that they have both the same engine texture. 19:00, February 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::well you're not listening either, as i didn't even mention GTA 2 (talk) | ( ) 19:03, February 20, 2015 (UTC) :::::What's this then? "GTA II" 19:04, February 20, 2015 (UTC) :::::Right, this is ridiculous, the argument has gone way to far, and you know that you're making it worse by picking out everytihng, and you know i meant GTA III, and you should know that GTA 2 isn't stylised as roman numerals (GTA II) (talk) | ( ) 19:17, February 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Some people do write it as "GTA II". Most write "GTA 2" but some write "GTA II". It's like GTA V. It's GTA V but some people call it GTA 5 for some reason. 19:20, February 20, 2015 (UTC) This would be false information then. Then only actual way to have correct information in the engine section is to write that the engine is unknown but the fuel it takes is known or ask R* employees for explanation of all engines (they probably won't reply though). I'd say give the engine actual name (V8/V10/50cc/gokart/whatever) IF the engine is modelled in the car (SA, IV and V) and leave unknown for games which have a copy-paste texture (III, VC, LCS, VCS). Would that be a good compromise? Also, Faggio has 3 gears, like it or not. It's said in the game files that it has 3 gears so it has 3 gears in game. I haven't played enough GTA with sound to say if I heard anything (I'll try later) but it could be because Faggio is not fast enough to even reach the gear shift point. Maybe even R* made the audio one endless loop without the gear shift. Who knows. The gears are defined there and if you don't believe me, check the handling file - or better yet, delete the handling file and try running the game afterwards. 21:02, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Dude, THE GAME FILES IS WHAT MAKES THE BIKE ACTUALLY WORK. It's IMPOSSIBLE for it to be incorrect. What it says there is what is SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN and CANNOT BE AN OVERSIGHT, EVER. (Well, there can be an oversight but that will result in crazy glitches). And no, Voltic/Surge/whateverelectriccarinGTAV have only one gear - it says it in V's handling file. PS. I used caps lock to point out things - I'm not shouting (if it appears like it) 21:12, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Motorcycles I see you know a bit about bike engines, this is good, as i know little about them :) If you could work on motorcycles, i shall work on cars, trucks etc :) (talk) | ( ) 18:50, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Reverting If WildBrick reverts another edit on Faggio, you should probably leave him a warning, as you're right about the gears (talk) | ( ) 20:33, February 20, 2015 (UTC)